pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis After a hard fought victory against Sawyer, Ash now faces against Alain in the finals of the Kalos League. As they settle their rivalry, both of them get ready with everything they have. Episode Plot Ash and Alain walk to the battlefield, with the audience cheering them on. Mairin, who is watching with Lysandre and his assistant, wishes Alain good luck. Ash and Alain are excited to finally face against each other, though the latter promises to defeat the former. The battlefield rises up, being composed of rocks and a stream. Like the battle Ash had against Sawyer, it is a six-on-six battle, with the battlefield changing once three Pokémon of either side are defeated. Ash sends Pikachu, while Alain his Tyranitar. Tyranitar's Sand Stream activates, causing a Sandstorm. Clemont notes Alain wants to stop Pikachu's vision and speed, but Serena has confidence in Ash, while Bonnie and Dedenne cheer on for him and Pikachu. Tyranitar starts with Dark Pulse, but Pikachu dodges the attack, which hits some rocks. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the stream, which goes up and stops the Sandstorm. Next, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which electrocutes Tyranitar. Sawyer notes the water has also soaked Tyranitar, causing additional damage from Thunderbolt. Pikachu launches Electro Ball, which gets stopped by Tyranitar's Stone Edge. The latter punches the stones with its tail to hit Pikachu with the fragments, though Pikachu deflected them back with Iron Tail. Tyranitar comes close to Pikachu and uses Crunch, negating Iron Tail and tossing him away. However, Pikachu, in mid-air, retaliates with Electro Ball, which defeats Tyranitar. Serena and Bonnie cheer for Ash's first victory, while Tierno and Trevor see Ash's first victory gives him a good advantage. Diantha sees Ash is a promising trainer, but Sycamore recalls Alain's words how he can't come back to Professor Sycamore, since Alain lost more than what he stated the journey on and wished to become stronger. Now, Sycamore wishes to know what burden is Alain carrying. Malva comments how the match is exciting, despite only one battle being ended. As Malva moves to another spot, Team Rocket plans on stealing the Pokémon, after the battle ends, knowing both sides' Pokémon will be very exhausted. Malva calls them, so Team Rocket runs to her. As Pikachu returns back, Ash sends Noivern, while Alain his Weavile. Noivern emits Supersonic, but Weavile uses Protect. Next, Weavile uses Night Slash, which harms Noivern. Noivern, however, counterattacks with another Supersonic, blowing Weavile away. Weavile, after getting hit, launches Ice Beam, which collides with Boomburst. Noivern flies to come closer to Weavile and tries to use Dragon Claw. Weavile uses Double Team, though Noivern emits its Supersonic to trace the real Weavile and hit it with Dragon Claw. However, Weavile dodges and uses Ice Beam, which freezes Noivern's right wing. Noivern falls into the stream, where it gets blown out and defeated by Weavile's Night Slash. Hawlucha comes out of his Poké Ball and tends to the wounded Noivern. Ash calls Noivern back and lets Hawlucha battle. Clemont is not pleased Alain has evened the score, but Serena knows Hawlucha will avenge him. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop continuously, but Weavile dodges. Sawyer notes the attack is super-effective against Weavile, but Clemont knows Weavile can predict attacks. Weavile manages to get Hawlucha to the stream, where it launches Ice Beam. Hawlucha dodges, though the stream becomes frozen. Weavile launches Ice Beam, which Hawlucha blocks. However, Hawlucha nods to Weavile to keep attacking. Weavile uses Night Slash, which is blocked as well, but Clemont sees Hawlucha uses the ice to negate the attacks, since the ice absorbs the attacks. Hawlucha takes the Night Slash attack, but stands up, being fired up. Ash notes Hawlucha gets pumped up the more attacks he takes. Weavile goes to attack with Night Slash, but Hawlucha grapples it with his legs and tosses it away. Using Flying Press, Hawlucha bashes Weavile into the icy stream, causing ice to shatter, while Weavile becomes defeated. Ash's friends are glad, seeing him and Hawlucha believe in each other, since that is Ash's greatest weapon. Lysandre sees those are all fine Pokémon, while Mairin hopes Alain will do his best. Alain sends Bisharp, who starts off with Thunder Wave. This knocks Hawlucha away, who becomes paralyzed. Bisharp uses Guillotine and Hawlucha with X-Scissor and both exchange attacks before blown away. Hawlucha uses High Jump Kick, but Bisharp evades the attack, causing Hawlucha to take recoil damage. With Guillotine, Bisharp swiftly defeats Hawlucha. Tierno thought Ash had the advantage, but Trevor notes Alain is also powerful as well. Ash and Alain call their Pokémon back, while the latter sees battling Ash is fun and makes Alain even forget some things. Wishing to enjoy the battle even more, Alain sends Unfezant against Ash's Talonflame. Both Pokémon fly up and descend down and use Steel Wing. After clashing with each other, Talonflame uses Flame Charge against Unfezant's Sky Attack. After colliding with each other, Unfezant launches Air Slash, some of which hit Talonflame. Talonflame repeats using Flame Charge and burns Unfezant. Talonflame's Brave Bird and Unfezant's Sky Attack clash, causing both Pokémon to fall onto the ground defeated. While the battlefield goes to change, Clemont sees neither trainer is inferior. Trevor sees a slight mistake can change the outcome, which makes Tierno anxious. Clemont states Ash never won against Alain, surprising Shauna at Alain's strength. Serena, however, knows Ash is much stronger now than he was in the past. Ash knows he and his Pokémon are together in this and asks Alain to enjoy this battle. The latter accepts, and sees Ash's eyes make him interested to battle against. While Mairin sees Alain is smiling, Lysandre knows well after the League ends, what happens next will make the whole world turn their attention towards Lumiose City. On the meadow field, Ash sends Pikachu and Alain his Metagross. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Metagross evades by using Agility. Metagross comes closer to Pikachu and hits him with Metal Claw, followed up with Rock Slide. Pikachu comes out of the rocks, while Metagross uses Meteor Mash. Pikachu takes a lot of damage, while Team Rocket notes Metagross is quite powerful and will be a valuable addition. Just as Metagross goes to repeat Meteor Mash, it gets hit by Pikachu's Electro Ball. By Ash's order, Pikachu jumps onto Metagross, who tries shaking him off. Pikachu, however, electrocutes it with Thunderbolt. Sawyer is impressed, since Metagross cannot even attack Pikachu. Metagross starts spinning around from all the pain it received, causing Pikachu to be launched away. However, with Iron Tail, Pikachu damages Metagross and defeats it. Mairin is saddened by this defeat, while Serena and Bonnie cheer for Ash's victory. Clemont reminds them Ash cannot fall behind, as his opponent is Alain. Diantha and Sycamore are also impressed, seeing Ash gives his all to the last moment. James also cheers for the victory, even if Jessie and Meowth wonder why he is rooting for their enemy. Surprisingly to many, Alain sends Charizard. Ash, however, has Pikachu use Quick Attack, which hurts Charizard. Next, Pikachu electrocutes it with Thunderbolt. Sawyer states that the attack is super-effective on Charizard and Serena wishes Ash and Pikachu do their best, as the final battle of the Kalos League continues on. Debuts Pokémon *Alain's Bisharp *Alain's Tyranitar *Alain's Unfezant *Alain's Weavile Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Unfezant (male; JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Metagross (US) Gallery Sand Stream disturbs Pikachu XY130 2.png The finals begins XY130 3.png Tyranitar blocks Electro Ball with Stone Edge XY130 4.png Tyranitar grabs Pikachu's Iron Tail with Crunch XY130 5.png Pikachu knocks Tyranitar out with Electro Ball XY130 6.png Diantha and Professor Sycamore talking about the battle XY130 7.png Team Rocket planning on taking Ash and Alain's Pokémon XY130 8.png Noivern faces off against Weavile XY130 9.png Weavile blocks Noivern's Supersonic with Protect XY130 10.png Weavile defeats Noivern with Night Slash XY130 11.png Hawlucha endures Weavile's Night Slash XY130 12.png Hawlucha defeats Weavile with Flying Press XY130 13.png Bisharp evades Hawlucha's High Jump Kick XY130 14.png Bisharp knocks Hawlucha out with Guillotine XY130 15.png Talonflame and Unfezant racing with Flame Charge and Sky Attack XY130 16.png Both Unfezant and Talonflame are knocked out XY130 17.png Mairin watching the battle XY130 18.png Ash's Pikachu and Alain's Metagross battle next XY130 19.png Metagross lands its Metal Claw on Pikachu XY130 20.png Metagross hits Pikachu with Meteor Mash XY130 21.png Pikachu defeats Metagross with Iron Tail XY130 22.png James is happy about Pikachu defeating Metagross XY130 23.png Charizard endures Pikachu's super-effective Thunderbolt XY130 24.png Ash and Alain continue their battle }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Champions